


Mathéo & Armand

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Mathéo (2009 Short Film)
Genre: 2009, Alternate Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parenting, Boys' Love, Comedy, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Erotica, Eventual Happy Ending, Fight Sex, France (Country), Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masculinity, Masturbation, Objectification, Paris (City), Questioning, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Short film, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, They're cute, inspired by a short film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Based on the 2009 short film. Mathéo falls in love with Armand, his partner/best friend in electronics class. When Armand comes over to study one day, Mathéo takes the chance to come out to Armand not sure what reaction he'll get.
Relationships: Mathéo/Armand
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Mathéo" is a short film I have a love-hate bond with. It reminds us of the possible disappointment of reading all the (wrong) signals to ones own advantage. Still, the ending was unsatisfying and unresolved to me and I felt the title character deserved a better ending. This is how I would have preferred the film ended. If you have already seen the film, I hope you enjoy my version. If not you can check it out on Youtube. The film and its characters are property of Valentin Mahé. My version has a few subtle changes of its own. Would love to see it revitalized as a TV series personally. Do leave reviews too. Thanks!

A nerve-stunning **BEEP BEEP** caused him to jump upward in his bed. Sixteen-year-old Armand yawned as he unhappily woke up at 6:00 am and hit the OFF button with a fist before jumping into the shower. Raoul made sure to take a quick shower (his parents being time freaks), then went through his usual morning routine of taking his vitamins, brushing his teeth, putting on moisturizer, and brushing his dark hair.

Armand put on a simple green shirt, blue jeans, and then his white ankle socks and black sneakers. It turned out to be a warm May and the less he sweated his balls off, the less his Mom would complain about smelly laundry.

Sometimes Armand would grab a quick breakfast, but he usually just got lunch at the cafeteria and decided to leave. He needed to be out of the house by 6:45 to get out the door, down the hill, and then down the street to the bus stop. He got on the bus at 6:52 if he’s not late (not a given) and get to school at 7:06. On the way he busied himself looking over and finishing his homework as if it were rehearsing for the school play. Waiting by the gate apart from the rest of his peers, Raoul stood quietly, not bringing any attention to himself while his eyes peered down the left street hoping to catch the sight of his best friend-Mathéo.

In an apartment complex that same morning a quiet bedroom is filled with the wild, impatient and fervent adolescent build up of masturbation. Sixteen-year-old Mathéo is entirely immersed in achieving his insatiable sexual urges before he had to get to school. Panting, eyes closed with his dominant hand _spanking the monkey_ , Mathéo savored the climax to come. Nothing could ruin this sacred liberating moment. The arousing magazine images of nude fit handsome guys overwhelming his brain. 

"Mathéo?" an all too familiar voice broke his fantasy. 

_Fuck! Of all times for him to bug me_! Mathéo threw the magazine under his bed, darted up donning his red hoodie and sat in front of his computer nonchalant as his Dad opened the door.

"Already here?" his Dad, a balding short 50-year-old dressed in black clothes one would think he was too old to be wearing. Mathéo didn't reply, miffed he couldn't finish _choking the chicken_ in time. 

"That's cool STI!" the man replied. His eyes quickly falling on a picture lying on Mathéo's desk. "Oh! Is it your class photo?" he asked intrigued. "It's banging. What mugs!" he chuckled. "It's a pity, no girls!" the very word made Mathéo obstinate. "You would have had all your chances!" the old man said to his son's annoyance as Mathéo snatched the photo out of his hand rolling his eyes despondently. 

"It's enough now!" the teen sourly replied not bothering to look his Dad in the face. _If only he had a clue_... he thought. 

A beat passed as the old man left before saying "Let's go get some eats!" and was out of his son's _territory_ still at a loss on what he said. 

"Shit! The door!" Mathéo shouted closing it after his Dad. Is privacy too much to ask for!?! the boy thought as he put on his sneakers and grabbed his backpack-more eager to get to school today for a change. 

Mathéo was walking down the street of his school, bumping fists with his classmates, before he saw a familiar face with a light green shirt and blue jeans as he recognized him. Smirking as he quietly went towards Armand as he scared him by touching both of his arms “BOO!” He yelled a little.

Armand jumped at the sudden yell then smiled as he saw it was Mathéo. Laughing it off, the boys shook hands before they walked together to their Technology class as other students followed in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

“So Armand, Wanna hang out at my house today? We can play the new _Call of Duty_ game that came out!” Mathéo said smiling as he always had a crush on Armand, he couldn’t get his mind off his sweet smile...

"Sure, just don't get your hopes too high-will totally kick your ass at it." Armand laughed as they entered the class and sat at one of the large black desks.

Mathéo thought to himself _maybe while playing Call of Duty I can come out and maybe confess my love for him_... Mathéo mused sighing as he sat next to Armand as classes were about to start.

Armand went to get a microscope for the class lab for today, totally oblivious to the fact that Mathéo was staring at his ass longingly. Unaware of this, he came back to their desk, touching Mathéo's right shoulder out of camaraderie as he took his seat. Unexpectedly an African student called out to Armand.

"Hey, Armand! We're going clubbing tonight! You coming with us or not?" he asked. 

"No, we have a test tomorrow." Armand replied.

"Don't let this test bust your balls, you'll have a lot of fun," the boy said. Still Armand declined. "No, I'm not interested."

"Are you a fag or what?" the African boy and his French partner chortled to themselves. Armand's cell phone suddenly rang. The singing voice recognizable. "No, Armand, Mylene Farmer? Are you serious?" he asked more convinced Armand was queer. "Oh man, change your ringtone, please." The embarrassment caused Armand's face to fall ashamedly and esteem to diminish, even when he saw Mathéo smiling yet trying not to giggle. "Or we'll really think that you're a fag!" the kid said as Armand silenced his mobile. 

He noticed Mathéo smile. "Stop, Mathéo, please..." Armand said just wanting to let the whole matter blow over.

Mathéo nodded as he got up “Well maybe if you two dickheads should stop caring about what Armand’s ringtone is, leave him the fuck alone, and don’t be saying he’s a fag when I know stories of the things you do after the club so you better shut your fucking mouth or you’ll regret the outcome of this!” Mathéo nearly yelled at the student as the teacher slammed his fist on the table “Mathéo and Raoul sit down, you two go to the principal’s office **NOW** , or you’ll earn yourself a whole month of detention!”

"Don't worry, Armand, it's just fucking blather." Mathéo tried to be reassuring while still trying to maintain his popular standing at school. 

Armand smiled shyly at Mathéo standing up for him but still was scared of others in class potentially picking up where the two assholes had started. "Stop blathering, cut it out!" he said while not meaning to admonish Mathéo. Armand returned his attention to their assignment but a question eating at his mind had him more torn than he ever thought he could be. _What if Mathéo knows or is_.... Armand exhaled before focusing on the notes written on the blackboard. Hopefully all would be forgotten after school.

Mathéo and Armand didn't end up hanging out that evening, seems they both needed space after what went down in class today. Still, Mathéo's curiosity was piqued but he wanted to be sure. If Armand was into guys too-better to know the signs before making your move. Surfing online, Mathéo searched **comment reconnatre un gay** via _Google_ The first video link caught his attention. _Creamotion-Gay-les signes revelateurs_ which he clicked on. 

"Hello Zorro guys!" the ginger haired teen named **Tiboy29** announced. "Following question about my last published blog, I made my search on my side. I hope to be able to give you some answers because everything looks very scientific..." Mathéo smiled a tad at his statement, "and very serious. The first thing I have to tell you: it is statistically proved that left-handed guys have 34% higher probability to be gay..." Flashes of Armand played out in Mathéo's head, Armand is left-handed. Tiboy continued to explain: "on the other side, American scientists have proved that the way hair is implanted on the top of the head, anti-clockwise movement," two images appeared displaying the **HOMO** and **HETERO** movements. Mathéo touched the back of his head instantly picturing Armand's hair, in the precise movement like a whirlpool.

Tiboy went on to state it "is more frequent for gays than for heteros..." a dreamy vision of Mathéo and Armand kissing overtook the teen's mind, spurred by possibly optimistic if not insane hope. The vision broke as Tiboy said "each grand brother can increase the probability to be gay by 33 percent." Tiboy's expert opinion only left Mathéo even more frustrated just as his Dad called out dinner was ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not agree with what Tiboy said in the film. Words of wisdom, never believe everything you hear and act on impulse. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, do leave reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathéo had his face turned down at his bowl as his Dad filled it with some stew he'd made. He put a pinch of salt over it. Even though his Dad wasn't Gordon Ramsy, Mathéo found his cooking decent. 

"What about your school?" Dad asked as he dug in. "Tell me. You never invite mates?"

"No." Mathéo replied in a graveyard-like tone wishing he'd drop the subject. 

"And what about girls?" his Dad asked now more adamant which caused his son's head to ache. 

"There is no girl," Mathéo moved his spoon around his stew absentmindedly and in a sour mood.

But his Dad kept on bragging. "You know, at your age I had already chatted up many girls. Offer them some school homework, make them feel comfortable, offer them a drink, follow what they say but get closer and closer...if you feel they do not disagree, go ahead. It was going well with your Mother..."

"You piss me off!" Mathéo spat as he dropped his spoon and left the kitchen unable to take another word of his Dad's useless _Courtship Advice_.

Alone in the bathroom, Mathéo ruffled his hair, took his hoodie off and popped his shirt collar frustrated. Why's it so fucked up being who you are? he thought as he flipped his reflection off. Between his hopelessly dunce Dad and the hate other fuck-heads spread, Mathéo didn't know which made him more unsettled. Whether he was right, wrong, desperate or crazy- he knew what he wanted: Armand. The thought of seeing him at school tomorrow had him on the edge of going berserk. As he went to bed that night, Mathéo swore to himself the last thing he'd be in this situation is a pussy who will always wonder what would happen if he **did** seize the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final climactic chapter is coming. Hope you've enjoyed my most recent story, your reviews are welcome.

Armand could barely keep his brain on **FOCUS** through the remainder of the day. The impact of the **FAG** accusation still made him feel like a diseased freak to be avoided at all costs. Also there was the question about Mathéo. _How would he react if he were to say...did Mathéo even swing that way? Most of all: could he have the balls to accept what many said about him that he so long tried to put out of mind_? The gnawing urge to bolt out of school and never go back hounded him until the last bell. He dashed out of the class not even waiting for his friend, just getting away from the stigma on the forefront of his brain. As the throngs of kids left school for the day, Armand sat on a bench killing time reading a manga novel until Mathéo approached him.

Either optimistic or simply foolhardy, Mathéo approached Armand. His nerves heightened as he walked up to his friend sitting on a bench reading a manga novel. They shook hands as Mathéo sat down. In a beat he asked the question he'd felt would confirm his suspicions-and **Tiboy** 's expertise. 

"Do you have a grand-brother?" Mathéo asked.

"Yes, I have 3 of them. Why?" Armand replied equally curious.

“Hey Armand, is everything okay?... Something’s up... Is it about what happened today in class, you can tell me everything remember? We’ve been best friends since we were three-years-old,” Mathéo said as he sat next to Armand, they had good friends for a really long ass time as they did almost everything together. Still, Mathéo couldn't imagine his friend rejecting him if he knew his secret.

Smiling meekly at his friend, Armand shook his head. Now he wanted to at least pretend what happened earlier in class yesterday didn't mean shit, it was like an annoying zit waiting to be popped. He trusted and loved Mathéo more than the three grand-brothers he had. A beat passed before Armand asked "Have you already started our physics exercise?"

“No not yet, I’m so stressed about it.... But Armand I know what happened in class is bothering ya, I know you better than anyone else, your not the same guy I know so please, tell me.” Mathéo said as he really was worried for his best friend slightly frowning at him.

"I-I just get fucking sick of people calling me gay just for being me..." Armand blurted out before biting his tongue in an effort not to yell out. Having passersby looking at them talking about the subject made his limbs move like gelatin. Still trying to navigate off the topic back to the physics exercise. "Did you already start it?"

Mathéo got upset as he smiled at Armand. “I’ll be here for you and you know that damn well, and no I didn’t start my physics exercises.” Mathéo said as he saw the two boys from yesterday's class starting to approach him and Armand. Mathéo simply stared the pair down causing them to make a sharp turn in another direction of the courtyard. His eyes seeming to say “Hey, you two bitches leave my mate be- got it?!”

Armand smiled relieved. Thankfully Mathéo was there on the scene. The idea he had sprouting in his head just prompted him to push forward. "How about studying with me at your house?" he asked. If everything worked out as he hoped, they'd be playing more than the _Call of Duty_ game-if Armand didn't flip out first. 

“Sure! you can stay over too if you want, it’s a Friday after all.” Mathéo said before looking at Armand, before he responded, “Sure, I don’t have anything to do tonight anyways, got that boring math test to learn for Tuesday” he said before putting the novel into his backpack, getting ready to leave.

"Thanks." Armand felt his cheeks grow red. As the two walked to Mathéo's apartment, the warm coiling sensation in his stomach set off a mild fever. Amazingly he kept his cool all the way to the door as they went in. Thankfully his annoying Dad wasn't home. Sitting down on Mathéo's red couch, the boys set their textbooks and notes out. Armand kept his eyes on the material while really not giving a damn about it as he stole looks of Mathéo in the kitchen fixing a drink. The minute he came back to the coffee table and set his cup on his, the dip Mathéo butt made in the couch cause Armand's heart to flip. He wondered how close Mathéo's right arm was on his back. The anatomical outline they had to do made Mathéo drop his pen and dart up pissed. "Damn it! I can't draw this sinusoidal wave."

Mathéo blushing then looked at Raoul getting angry, lending him a hand "Don't worry mate.... Here let me help" Mathéo said as he drew the sinusoidal wave for Armand blushing even more "You see how i'm drawing the wave?" Mathéo said as he looked at Raoul.

Armand didn't lift his face to look up at Mathéo. The conflicting thoughts streaming around his brain caused his heart to pound madly as his throat became dry. _Fuck he's sitting so close...why's he looking at me like that? No, I'm not... he wouldn't da_... Armand held his breath dreading and on the other hand anticipating what Mathéo was going to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this story. While the original ending gives a cautionary lesson on jumping to conclusions, I hope you enjoyed my version of the ending. Totally would loved to have seen a follow-up to this short done. Looking forward to reading your reviews.

Mathéo couldn't refrain smiling. "You're cute when your still.... But I want to hear something from you Armand...." Mathéo said as he had his hand on Armand's leg while moving in for a kiss.

"What are you doing now?" Armand almost screamed out as he jerked up from the couch and in a swift move smacked Mathéo in the face. He wanted to storm out of the apartment yet he didn't grab his bag or leave. As Mathéo held his nose in pain, Armand grabbed him by his shirt and pushed Mathéo down onto the floor. With Mathéo now flat on his ass, Armand grabbed both his arms and held him in the center of the living room. Armand shook Mathéo somewhat violently, while wanting to call him every name under the sun for coming onto him when he wasn't ready, and after the shit he went through today no less. Still wincing from the sting of the sudden slap, Mathéo tried to break Armand's grip and shove him against the floor temporarily stunning him enough so Mathéo could begin his explanation while Mathéo's cock was rubbing Armand's groin. In that instant Armand wasn't in the mood for any explanation however, and cut Mathéo shocked gasps and stutters with a mumbled "Fuck Mathéo, why didn't you tell-I'm not... I don't fucking know", as he shoved his face into the center of Mathéo chest and began to sob.

Mathéo was shocked as he smiled meekly, he then rubbed Armand's head lightly while he let Armand cry onto his chest "Everything's going to be okay mate.... I always had suspicions but didn't want to force myself on you until you were ready to tell me, Armand, you're my best friend. I care about you more than anyone else in the world. We've been there for each other through so much shit." Mathéo said as he hugged Armand slowly letting him know he'll never judge him.

Armand wept into Mathéo's red shirt until his throat began to ache and he desperately needed to breathe. He didn't know how long he'd been crying like a 6-year-old, but it didn't matter anymore. Even though he still felt guilty about hitting Mathéo, who rightfully could've hit hit back and ordered him out of his house, he really was a friend not worth losing. Wiping his eyes clear, Armand met Mathéo as he smiled slightly through his sniffles. "Mathéo...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hit you. I've just been so confused...God I sound like an idiot." He almost chuckled while feeling another sob coming on.

“You don’t have to be sorry mate.... Your emotions are valid and i won’t get mad at you for it, yeah it hurt a little but I’m glad you got things out of your system....” Mathéo said smiling as he wiped Armand’s tears away with his finger “Now don’t cry mate... Where’s that smile I love too see?” Mathéo said smiling tilting his head.

Armand smirked and a grin broke out. Lifting a free arm up, he tousled Mathéo's hair. "You're such a dork sometimes-that's why I fucking love you." Summoning the strength, he pushed his body up off Mathéo and rolled over to the right to catch his breath. This time, he looked at his friend but in a totally new light. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Mathéo was blushing madly at that moment. “Well what do **YOU** wanna do right now? Your choice!” Mathéo said giggling.

"You wanna go to your room and... _hang out_?" Armand's eyes traveled up Mathéo's body from the ends of his shoes to his disheveled head.

Mathéo was still smirking and nodded a little. “Sure...” Mathéo said as he got up going to his room as he tease Armand by pulling down his pants and underwear as his ass popped out for a second giving him a idea of what he was thinking, before pulling them back up.

Armand giggled at Mathéo's display, still he didn't want to leap to fast into it. Call him a Romantic, but he wanted to let the feelings last before throwing caution to the wind. He sat down on Mathéo's bed motioning for him to sit beside him. "I-I've never done anything with anyone...but I want to try it." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "We can pick up...where you left off..."

Mathéo nodded smirking as he then went closer. “Do you mind if i do this?....” Mathéo asked as he started to kiss Armand slowly. As the two quietly made out, Mathéo's skin tingled at having his hand under Armand’s green shirt.

Armand lifted his hands and rested his open palms against Mathéo's cheeks, the touch of his friend's fingers under his shirt inflicted a smile as their tongues darted and wagged inside each others mouths.

“You know.... I’ve never done this with a guy.... Or ever matter of fact....” Mathéo said blushing as he grabbed Armand’s bulge hard while making out with him, enjoying the feeling of kissing a boy for the first time.

"Always something to learn right?" Armand smiled back as he felt at the hem of Mathéo's pants during their ceaseless kissing session. The circling of Mathéo's fingers around Armand's aroused cock made his toes curl and ass jump slightly.

Mathéo always thought he was a bottom so he unzipped Armand’s pants going down on the bed as he kissed Armand’s bulge looking up at him playfully.

“Do you like it?...” Mathéo asked smirking.

"Oh shit, it feels...nice Mat...fucking sweet..." Armand mumbled as he laid back and allowed Mathéo to get a taste of him. His eyes were halfway lidded but in that moment Armand couldn't think of anything else more beautiful. "Keep going..." he murmured grabbing the bed sheet in both his fists.

Mathéo smirking then pulled down Armand's underwear as he grabbed his cock and started sucking it slowly, he didn’t have a gag reflex so he can deep throat the cock anytime he can, as he did while looking up.

Armand's legs curled and his hands firmly grabbed at Mathéo's head while he kicked his shoes off to the floor. "Fuck Mat, keep doing that...shit, never though _it_ would feel **THIS** great!" The teen gasped and laughed as his friend's tongue snaked around his hardening prick. His first ever blow-job, from another guy, and it was better than he thought.

“I saw this in lots of porn... So i learned through porn on how to suck dick...” Mathéo said as then got in the 69 position with Mathéo's pants off as his hole was exposed to Armand. “Why not give it a try and eat my hole man?...” Mathéo said as he continued to suck Armand’s dick.

Armand's brain in a sense exploded as his nose and lips were within an inch of Mathéo's hole. The odor wasn't too gross or overpowering, still there was something attractive about it. Spurred on by Mathéo's eager mouth, Armand swallowed his zeal and darted his tongue into the dark hairy anal crevice. The warmness hitting it split-second that Armand couldn't help but slide it in deeper.

Mathéo moaned loud as he was shocked with the tongue as he stopped sucking he had his hand on Armand’s head for him to go deeper as he loved the feeling of it.

Spicy, warm and exciting-Armand continued to explore Mathéo's ass deeper with his now entranced tongue pushing past the other boy's walls. He even spot on the hole before re-entering-something he watched and read about in porn sometimes but was reluctant to consider, until now.

"W-want my-turn-next..." he breathed in between licks. Now he wanted Mathéo to be worshiping his hole.


End file.
